Electrifying
by Saydee
Summary: Saydee Colner is a typical Hogwarts seventh year student in every way, except one, she does not have an obsessive crush on Draco Malfoy. . . Or does she? Secrets and plenty of snoggage! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Of course, all names, trademarks etc. belong to J.K.Rowling, I, of course, own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter, but would love so very much to (Draco!)!  
  
Preface: Saydee Colner is a typical Hogwarts seventh year student in every way, except one, she does not have an obsessive crush on Draco Malfoy. "Sure," she said to her friend Jenisa one day, who had just spent the entire History of Magic class staring starry-eyed at the back of his blonde head, "He is pretty cute, but he is so cold, and he acts like he is to good for any girl he sees." That summed up her general opinion of him, nice looking, with extremely gorgeous blonde hair, but extremely arrogant and pompous, she could not stand that.  
Saydee was a beautiful girl with warm chestnut hair and sparkling green-blue eyes. She had a beautiful figure too. And when she walked she seemed to glide. Needless to say Draco noticed these beautiful qualities about her, and the reason he acted like he was too good for any girl was because he only had eyes for her. Draco was a very private person, and only told his friend Marcus Flint things such as that. Flint heard the conversation Saydee had with her friend that day and immediately told Draco. Draco felt very hurt, but he was still very taken with her.  
"Well, I will just have to change her image of me." Draco said to Flint one afternoon at lunch.  
"Do you really think you can take back six years of arrogant behavior that fast, and just for some girl?"  
"Not just some girl, the girl. And I don't know if I can, but I am definitely going to try."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*  
  
Students began to file out of the great hall to head to their afternoon lessons, but Draco stayed behind. He was absent-mindedly pushing food around his plate while formulating a plan in his head. It was hard to concentrate on what he wanted to do when the beautiful image of her walking down the hall in her Slytherin robes and giving him a slight smile as she passed kept popping up in his head. It was not until Pansy Parkinson was shaking his shoulders wildly that he even remembered where he was.  
"Are you okay?" She asked in a horrible voice.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking. What lesson do we have next?" He said regaining his familiar sneering drawl again.  
"Potions." She said.  
Good, he thought, I can talk to her after class. I will begin to put my plan into action. They walked out of the great hall and went down to the dungeons. He sat through class pretending to take notes while he was really fine-tuning his plan in his mind. After what seemed like years to Draco, Snape finally dismissed the class. Draco hung behind for a moment, and then approached the group of girls Saydee was standing with. When they saw him approach many of them began to giggle and turn red, including Jenisa.  
"Afternoon, Ladies." He began in a somewhat arrogant tone, with a hint of playful sarcasm. "Saydee, can I talk to you?" He looked around at all the blushing girls, "Alone?"  
"Sure." She replied in a polite manor. The rest of the girls left the room hurriedly, and Draco and Saydee began to walk slowly to the door of the classroom. "So," Saydee prompted.  
"Oh yes," Draco stammered, then he regained his cool unfaltering tone. "You see," He began again then lost it, "I can't do this," he sighed "I'm having trouble in charms, I am just so bad at it, and, well, I know you are awfully good in that class, and, well, gosh this is harder than I thought." He trailed off.  
"Would you like me to help you with charms?" She asked, totally taken aback by the way he was acting completely unlike himself.  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." He said, a certain quality of vulnerability in his eyes. Saydee noticed the change that had come over him, the way his eyes now sparkled with warmth and wondering and for a moment she was lost in his gorgeous warm gray eyes before she snapped back to reality.  
"Of course I can help you, how about I meet you in the library, say about a half an hour after diner?" She asked still amazed by his change. Draco pulled open the door and stepped aside for her to exit through it, What a gentleman, she thought to herself.  
"Sure," he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Draco exited the room a little after Saydee. He stayed behind straining to regain his composure, then left and fell into step a few paces behind her. He watched her go up the stairs and disappear then he turned and left the quieting entrance hall for his care of magical creatures class.  
  
At dinner Saydee's stomach felt full of twittering sparks. She could barely eat and left ten minuets early. She did not understand why she was so nervous, it was just studying, and she did not even like him. She changed her clothes and fixed her hair, then headed for the library. Her nerves were still running wild and her heart was pounding in her chest. 'Stop, there is no reason to be so nervous, it is just studying, and it is Draco Malfoy, arrogant, disdainful, cold and pompous', she thought to herself. She was able to calm herself before she reached the library.  
  
When she entered the library Draco was leaning against a bookshelf leafing through a book, a slight smirk on his face. As she came near he raised his head and brushed the few locks of silver blonde hair from his eyes. His smirk softened at the sight of her, and warmth was flooding his usually cold gray eyes, turning into a beautiful blue gray. Though these slight changes took place in his eyes, he did not loose his perfect composure. She smiled softly at him, feeling her knees threatening to give way as he smiled back at her. 'What am I doing?' She thought, 'and why is he so different now?'  
  
He gestured with his hand down a row of tall bookshelves that reached all the way to where the ceiling would be if there was not a high balcony around the library, pushing the ceiling up to a two-story level. She gave him a quizzical look as to say, 'Where are we going?' He raised one eyebrow in a flirtatious way and stepped forward to lead her down the passage. They wound their way through the bookshelves and it began to grow ever darker as they delved deeper into the strange maze. They finally came to a sort of clearing in the forest of high bookcases and large leather bound books. The space contained a small square oak table and two high backed oak chairs with purple cushions. There was a lamp on the table that flooded the area with light.  
  
"Well," said Saydee after a moment, breaking the silence, "Shall we start?" Draco stepped forward and pulled back one of the chairs for her to sit in and then sat down in the other. They took out their charms books, parchment and quills and set them on the table.  
  
"Where to begin." Said Draco in a comical tone, staring wide-eyed at his huge charms book, sarcasm hinted in the corners of his gaping mouth.  
  
"Hmm, where indeed." Saydee said imitating Draco's tone in a playful way. She tried to fight back a smile, but could not. She opened to the table of contents and began to name things until . . .  
  
"That's it!" Draco interrupted, "Cheering charms, I spent a like over a week in the hospital wing after a nasty accident with a bludger, I came back and we were on cheering charms, and I was completely lost."  
  
"OK, that should make a good starting point." She began explaining what cheering charms where and how to do them. They worked for about two hours and had progressed to walking charms, spells that made objects sprout legs and walk by themselves, before Draco had finally had enough.  
  
"Agh! I just can't do it!" He said in frustration.  
  
"I think that's good for tonight, you're still behind, but you have made a lot of progress." She said looking at him, Draco continued to stare at the book in front of him, a sort of angry frustration on his face. "You're doing well, really, you'll catch up in no time." She said trying to sooth him. "Same time tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded his head, "Yeah." The frustration in his eyes ebbing away as he spoke. Saydee led the way back to the nearly deserted library and they headed off toward the Slytherin common room. As they walked they talked, mainly about random things, but as they did Saydee began to like him more and more, she could not figure out what it was she didn't like in the first place. Then they passed a group of second year girls who giggled as he approached, he sneered and then, oh there it was, he gave them the Malfoy death stare. 'That's right', she thought.  
  
"I hate when they do that!" He said, turning his attention back to her.  
  
"What? How they become all giddy and their cheeks redden because they think you are just so cute!?" She said.  
  
"Well, yeah its annoying really, almost everyone does that, it really gets on my nerves."  
  
"Oh yeah, it must be terrible," she said, her voice sarcastic, "just awful to have every girl in school think you are just the hottest thing in the world."  
  
"They don't think that."  
  
"Yeah they do. They like you because you are so incredibly cool, the way you sneer and act like nothing could ever bother you, it does stuff to girls." As she said this, Saydee began to realize that it did things to her too, she just didn't like to admit it.  
  
"Can I help it if I am?" Said Draco, his words dripping with sarcasm, "No, but really, that's what they think of me?"  
  
"I really don't think you want to know what your reputation is." Saydee said bluntly.  
  
"No, I really do." He said, stopping abruptly and grabbing her wrist to pull her to the side of the corridor.  
  
"Alright." She relented, finding her self against the wall and comfortably close to Draco, he was still holding onto both her wrists. "Well, to be perfectly honest, people tend to think you are very arrogant, a real tough guy, you know? And a lot of girls find that incredibly sexy. But they also think your sort of easy, well not easy, but you sleep around a lot, you know, the kind of guy that will sleep with you one night, and never call you back." She now felt absolutely terrible for saying it, his face looked horrible. "I'm sorry." She added  
  
"No, no, I asked for the truth, can I ask one more thing?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is that what you think of me?"  
  
"Well," she gulped, the question had caught her totally off guard, "I used to." His expression darkened. "But after tonight, I don't know what to think." He stepped closer to her, his nose only inches away from hers. "Now you seem relaxed and, well, even sweet, I like you like this . . . a lot." She leaned into him and he did the same, then they kissed, a sweet, short kiss. Then he pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at his cute face, and she felt like her heart was melting in her chest. His hands now gently released her wrists, and his left hand grasped her right and their fingers intertwined and they walked back to the common room like that, close, and for the first time in a while for both of them, happy.  
  
I'm sorry that the text all ran together, I'm really trying to fix it but I can't figure it out, but now just watch, and as soon as I put up this message, it will be fine! Anyway, please review, I have not done this before and I need to know how I'm doing, so please review if you want me to publish a new chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Saydee lay in be that night staring at the curtains of her four- poster. She wished she could see Draco now, talk to him, know what he was feeling about what had just happened. She decided just to try and shove it out of her mind and go to sleep, but she couldn't. Then she suddenly sat up when she remembered . . . 'Oh my gosh! My potions homework! I completely forgot!' She thought to herself 'Geese Draco! Distracting me like that!' she added laughing inwardly. She grabbed a blanket from inside her trunk, picked up her bag from the chair next to her bed, and made her way down to the common room. She entered and lit a small lamp and set it on the table next to her. She pulled out her books and began to work.  
  
She began to write, the assignment seemed ridiculously long, eleven whole inches of parchment on the uses of crocodile heart in memory potions. 'How boring!' She thought. She began to write and soon had nine inches done, but she was very sleepy, so she rested her head on one are while the other one wrote. Her thoughts soon trailed off and she was asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Draco, also lying awake soon remembered his homework also. 'Oh well, Snape'll pass me if I do it or not.' He thought, then deciding he could not sleep he got up to take a walk. He changed his clothes quietly and grabbed his prefect badge from the table and walked down the stairs out of his dormitory. He was barefoot and did not make any noise as he lightly stepped on the wood floor of the common room. He noticed a figure at the opposite end of the room wrapped in a white blanket, but they where not moving. 'Whoever they are, they must have fallen asleep reading or something.' He thought. Then he noticed in the dim light the chestnut hair cascading down the girl's back, and the way she was sitting, it was Saydee. But why was she here? He walked over to the table and looked over what she had been doing. 'Ah, Snape's essay, nice one, killed another student.' He laughed a bit then decided what he should do. He pulled the chair back gently then picked up her limp, sleeping body and carefully carried her up the stairs to her dorm. He knew exactly which one it was because Pansy was in the same one, and well, he had been in there a few times. Now that he had thought about it, there where a few girls in that dorm he had "visited". And he certainly didn't feel anything for them like he felt for the girl in his arms. He placed her gently on the only empty bed and then went back down the stairs. He picked up her bag and the scattered notes on the table to take them up to her dorm also. Then a small book fell out of her bag, he was about to put it back in when curiosity got the better of him. He opened it to somewhere in the middle and read:  
  
Dear Diary,  
Tomorrow I will be leaving for my fifth year at Hogwarts and my father  
said he wanted to give me something special before I left. I was not  
expecting much, a new set of robes, a cat or something like that, I  
was terribly wrong. He asked me to meet him in the dungeons so I did,  
and (the writing was becoming steadily more shaky-looking) he took my  
arm, and gave me the dark mark.  
  
Draco slammed the book shut, his let arm had began to burn slightly, he opened the book again to the same page and read on:  
  
It hurt so bad. I dan't know why he did, I know he is a death eater  
and all, but I don't think I want to be one. Maybe he did it because  
he wanted to force me to, or a way to bind me to the dark side. I am  
so scared.  
  
Draco now closed the book and replaced it in the bag. He placed the bag by her bed and looked at her angelic sleeping form. 'How could anyone hurt that beautiful girl?' He asked himself. He dropped his head and left the room, silent tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At breakfast the next morning Saydee was still wondering how she ended back up in her bed last night. She had finally decided that while sleepwalking she made her way back up the stairs with her stuff, replaced it by her bed climbed in and fell asleep again, with her blanket covering her, Then Draco sat down beside her.  
  
"You really shouldn't wait till the last minute to do you homework." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I was just wondering how I made it back up there." She said, watching the smirk on his face. Under the table his hand found her's and the finger locked, sending a small shiver through their bodies, just as it had last night. They finished breakfast quickly and where among the first to leave the great hall. They walked up to transfiguration class still holding hands. As they waited out side the door Draco could not suprese his urge to taste her sweet lips again, but before he could, Saydee had pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply. The kiss was rudely interrupted however when a familiar gloating voice was heard.  
  
"Well, well, Malfoy, who is it this week?" It was Harry potter and of course Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Excuse me." Draco replied, Saydee's face still just out of view of Harry and the others.  
  
"You know what I meant." Harry spat back. "Who's bed have you snaked your way into this time? I thought you had already finished with all the girls in Slytherin, guess I was wrong." Saydee took offense to this, Harry and herself had always been on good terms, she even thought of him as a friend, which to any other Slytherin would be sacrilege. So she stepped forward giving him a look that said 'Did you really just say that?'  
  
"Saydee?!" He asked, obviously taken aback, surprise also visible on the other's faces too. "I thought you where better than that." He said not even thinking, his words not meant to hurt, it was just exactly what he thought.  
  
"I thought you where better than that!" She spat back. "Can't you even-"  
  
"MmmMmm." McGonagall forcefully cleared her throat. "Was anyone planning on coming to class?" She asked. With that she turned and went back to her classroom, the students filling in after her. With their conversation cut short, the small bickering group left the hallway also.  
  
Class went extremely slowly and Saydee could not wait for it to end. They took notes as McGonagall lectured. Saydee wrote a note to Harry as she took notes, 'Multitasking.' she thought to herself. Class finally ended and she took the note and slipped it into Harry's hand as they left. He gave her a strange look.  
  
"Just read it." She said. Harry read it while absent-mindedly walking to charms. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry our conversation got cut off. I've always valued you as one  
of my friends, and I know you and Draco are enemies and all, so I  
really think I should explain what is going on. Please meet me  
outside of Divination class, and I'll explain then. I'm sorry for my  
snappy reaction, please give me a chance.  
Love,  
~ Saydee  
  
After reading the note Harry stuffed it into his pocket and walked to charms, her words playing in his mind. 'I've always valued you as one of my friends' was the phrase that repeated most often. 'I guess that makes sense' he thought later, 'She has always helped me out with potions. But her and Draco together, I just can't see it! He is such a slime-ball, and she is so sweet!'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The day wore on relatively uneventful, unless you call Seamus blowing up a few teacups an event, but that happened so often that Saydee hardly noticed any more. Draco did however. He made a few snide remarks to the Slytherins, a smirk on his face, of course! 'Why does he have to do that!?' was what ran across her mind. Finally, Divination, the last class of the day! When it was over Saydee took a while longer to pack her things and climb down the ladder, but when she did, she found harry waiting for her.  
  
"So, you thought I was better than what?" He asked.  
  
"I thought you would trust me, to know that my judgement was fine, that I could handle myself, and Draco." She said.  
  
"That's the first time I have ever heard you use his first name." He stated bluntly. "And it's not that I don't trust your judgement, Saydee, it's just . . . HIM!"  
  
"Harry, he's not what you think, you don't know him like I do."  
  
"Yeah, well, you used to hate him too." He retorted, becoming slightly agitated that she would not listen to him.  
  
Saydee, however, kept her cool. "Yeah, then I got to know him. Trust me, he really is nice. And," she paused, "I'll be willing to bet that he lays off you for a while."  
  
"Well." He was now at a loss for words.  
  
"As long as you don't, provoke him." She said sternly.  
  
"Alright." He said, finally relenting.  
  
"Thank you so much, it, well, you really mean a lot to me." She smiled at him then pulled him into a hug. Harry held her tight for a moment then released her and she left him quickly, waving back as she went. 'Had to pick him, didn't you?' He thought. Then slowly walked down to the great hall, and dinner.  
  
A/N ( I know, short chapter, but it was a good ending spot. Thanks for the review, Lauren, and I'm looking forward to reading your story! Well, next chapter should be up in about a week-ish, no promises though! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, I've been really busy, Geometry and English are killing me with homework and I really don't see the point! And to those who reviewed:  
  
FrostQueen4Eva: I promise Harry is not evil! He's just a bit, well, I'd call 'confused'. I promise he will only get in the way a bit, and only for a bit, OH! Did I say too much? Oh well, just wait, and thanx for reviewing!  
  
Lauren: Hey!!!! Thanks so much for sticking w/ me! And thank you for the review, you keep me going. Update your story soon, it's getting good! (and P.S. – Read the back of your comp book, if you didn't already!) Luv ya!  
  
And now our Feature Presentation:  
  
Saydee sat down next to Draco about halfway through dinner letting her body relax on his while sighing in relief. Draco put his arm around her waist and rested his head on top of hers, and they sat for a moment in a perfect trembling bliss, shock waves being sent barely noticed through their bodies from each other's touch. Then Saydee sat up and kissed Draco briefly, then said, "I'm kinda hungry." And she looked over the food in front of her, deciding what to eat.  
  
"What took you so long to get here?" Draco asked, sparking a conversation.  
  
"Just talking." She replied, finally deciding on steak and kidney pie. (A/N they eat that right? I'm so bad w/ English food!) Draco just shrugged and turned to his own dinner, not wanting to press her. "Are we still 'studying' tonight?" She asked, sarcasm present in that particular word.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco said, a mix of mock innocence, sarcasm and arrogance in his voice. Saydee just laughed it off, they both knew what it was, nothing more needed to be said. "No, really I can't. We have an emergency quidich practice right after dinner."  
  
"Oh, ok." She said with a look of slight disappointment on her face. Just as she said this the rest of the Slytherin team came up behind them and tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"Let's go!" Aiden Ash said, the captain of the team, said.  
  
"Alright." Draco responded, then turned to Saydee "I've got to go, see you later." He finished, almost being pulled from the bench by his teammates.  
  
Jenisa and Analyse scuttled across the bench, a few seats down to sit next to Saydee, it seemed like ages since they had talked.  
  
"Hi!" They said in unison.  
  
"Hello." Saydee replied, wanting and not wanting to tell them everything that had happened, but she knew one thing, she wouldn't just tell them, she would wait until they asked and she didn't have to wait long  
  
"So?" Jenisa prompted.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Ugh! You know, what's up with you and Draco?"  
  
"Well," she started, "hhmm. Can I not tell you here? Let's go back to the common room."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Draco was walking out with the team, when a large eagle owl came swooping down and delivered a letter to him. 'Must be urgent,' Draco thought, 'from father?' He opened it and read the short note to himself as he absentmindedly walked to the pitch.  
  
Draco,  
I have heard about this girl you are seeing, and I am writing to tell  
you I do not approve. I feel you need to know no more, and I expect  
that you will soon break off these relations. I trust you will do as  
I have asked, or you know what will happen.  
  
Lucious  
  
Suddenly a rush of horrible memories came flooding back to him. 'NO!' He thought, pushing the thoughts out of his head. 'Not now.' And he continued to walk down the path, regaining his all too well known composure.  
  
The three girls walked back to the common room talking casually as if nothing had happened, gossiping here and there. Saydee, meanwhile, was picking her brain, figuring out what to tell her friends, and what not to. She finally decided as they reached their destination and plopped down on the comfortable couches. She told them everything, except one thing, the feeling that ran through her whenever she touched Draco. 'I'm not even sure he feels it, but he has to, right? That feeling, like electricity, yeah, it's electrifying.' She thought.  
  
When their conversation was running low on things to talk about Saydee excused herself to get her homework, 'I've got to do something to keep me awake, I can't sleep now, I don't know what might happen.' She thought. She lay across a large armchair looking out the window at the quidich field, but furiously trying to make herself concentrate. 'Stop, if you don't study, there is no way you will pass your transfiguration test.' She tried to read her notes, but kept looking up, then she noticed the green dots where no longer air-borne, but had formed one large clump in the middle of the field. 'Concentrate!' She finally looked back to her book and never out the window again. Her eyes soon began to droop and slowly blink closed.  
  
Draco was speeding down the pitch, wind whistling in his ears when he heard a deafening thump and then a few gasps and a scream. He whipped around in mid air, flawless performance, he was a lot better at quitach than he used to be. Then he saw it, Aiden was falling to the ground and landed with a huge thud. Draco immediately began speeding to the sight where his limp body lay, he was the last to arrive.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked as soon as he landed.  
  
"Wasn't paying attention and hit the goal post." Someone replied.  
  
"That's great! We have a game in two days!" Pucey almost yelled.  
  
"We'll have to get a replacement." Another added.  
  
"It's such short notice!" Someone else.  
  
"We should get him to the hospital." Warrington  
  
"We've got to finish practice!" Pucey protested.  
  
"We can't leave him here!" Warrington said, advancing on Pucey.  
  
"HEY! How about you take him to the hospital wing, Warrington and we will continue practice." Draco interjected, finally being heard.  
  
"Alright." Everyone agreed. Warrington conjured a stretcher and it levitated Ash's body all the way to the castle as the rest of the team kept practicing. Toward the end of practice Warrington came back.  
  
"How is he." Most inquired.  
  
"He's fine, he's fine! He woke up while I was still there, then passed out, but he did say two things. One: get a replacement and two:" He paused, looking around. "Draco is temporary captain."  
  
The common room was all cleared when the team returned, except for a figure lying in a chair, a book in their lap, asleep. Draco said goodbye to everyone, he knew exactly who was asleep in the chair.  
  
"Always falling asleep." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I'll bet you don't know why she does that." Came a voice from behind him. Draco spun around quickly, it was Jenisa.  
  
"You're right." He said plainly letting his guard down, though not completely.  
  
"She has night mares." She replied plainly. "Her father," she paused, unsure, "well she should really tell you, when she is ready." She stopped, thinking over what she was going to say. "Her family isn't the greatest."  
  
"I've heard." Draco mumbled.  
  
"She wakes up most nights, thrashing the blankets and yelling." Jenisa continued not hearing Draco's comment. "She has been putting silencing charms on her bed lately, so she doesn't wake the rest of us up."  
  
"Why doesn't she try a-" Draco began.  
  
"Sleeping drought?" She asked guessing his half-asked question. "They don't work."  
  
"Why?" He asked simply.  
  
"I don't know, just her family, that's what she always says, she doesn't even live with them anymore."  
  
"Since when?" Another simple question.  
  
"Last summer." Draco looked very shocked. "Look, I probably told you more than I really should of, I'm sure she will tell you eventually, give her time." And with that Jenisa was gone, up the stairs, and had disappeared into her dormitory, leaving Draco, and his sleeping beauty.  
  
He stood for a good five minuets thinking over what Jenisa had told him, he was facing the chair Saydee was sleeping in, but looking out the window above. 'I don't understand.' He kept saying to himself. The information came as such a shock to him. Saydee always seemed like the perfectly happy sweet girl, even though she was in Slytherin, she seemed like she should be in Gryfandor. As Draco thought about it more and more, everything fell into place, the letter, the journal entry, what Jenisa had just said, but there where still major gaps. He continued to think and as he did the more apparent it became to him that there was something severely wrong with her past, but what? . . .  
  
Draco felt something going around his waist and before he knew it Saydee had pulled him down into the seat with her. He reacted quickly though, and pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss. As they pulled out, a bit breathless, still trembling slightly, Draco managed to say,  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Ok, about what?"  
  
A/N: Oh! Cliffhanger?!?!? Hehehe, review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! I hoped you liked the other chapter, bit of a cliffhanger! Well this chap is, well, a bit sad and stuff.  
  
Chapter 5 (WOW I'm on chapter 5!)  
  
Draco stood up and walked to the couch nearby, pulling Saydee with him. He sat down and Saydee curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I just needed to say," Draco started, "that, well, the other night, when you told me what my reputation around school is," He paused again, "it's not entirely inaccurate." He finished with a note of shame hidden in his voice.  
  
"What-" Saydee started, suddenly sitting up.  
  
"I mean, I have been with a lot of girls, but" another pause, he was unsure of how to say it, "I've only slept with one of them." He looked back at Saydee, and her eyes were closed, and a single small tear was running down her cheek, he had no idea what to say.  
  
"I – I knew it." She managed through gritted teeth and trembling lips. "You are just how I thought you would be!" She was now on her feet. "I, I just knew it!"  
  
"No! Saydee, listen, it's not like that, I just thought I should tell you." He paused again, passion evident in his words, "Even though I've gone out with all of those girls and all, and at first I just wanted to go out with you for the same reason-" as he said this Saydee turned her back, becoming more distant with each word.  
  
"And what would that reason be?" She spat at him. "So I could just be another girl in your little game?" She cut him off, "Just another girl you could say you went out with, just another girl that you could go out with for a weak and drop just like nothing had happened, that's all I am to you." Her voice was now breaking and more teers where flowing from her eyes. "I just can't believe I thought you where genuine."  
  
"Saydee, please, let me finish." Draco's voice was also shaking, but with fear and pain. "You're right, that is exactly what I thought at first, you where just another, but not know, you are so much different then any other girl I have ever gone out with. I can't describe this feeling I have with you, I – I, . . ." His voice trailed off. Saydee turned and saw draco now on his feet, his head hanging, he looked so alone. "I'm sorry, I just had to tell you."  
  
Saydee turned to face him completely and she buried her tear stained face in his chest. "Don't be sorry," She said between sobs, "I feel the same way, I'm so glad you told me." He put his arms around her, and just held her, deep in his heart, unsure as his brain might be about it, he knew he loved her.  
  
In the days that followed Draco and Saydee where near inseperable, and Saydee's night mares increased. She had even began falling asleep in classes, waking up suddenly, then pretending nothing had happened. Draco decided to talk to her.  
  
It was a lovely winter afternoon, two days before Christmas vacation, Draco and Saydee where sitting in the common room, talking with a group of friends. They where sitting on a couch Draco leaning against the arm Saydee sitting in between his legs, her head nestled under his chin. As they talked Draco noticed that Saydee's head was becoming increasingly heavy on his chest. When he looked down he noticed that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Not again." He mumbled. He then carefully sat up and gently shook her shoulders to wake her. Her eyes finally fluttered open and she looked up at him grogilly. "Are you alright?" He asked, she simply shook her head yes. "Come on." He said getting up. "I want to talk to you." He seemed concerned, and he quickly excused them from the group and he lead the way up to his dormatory.

Being as priveleged as he was, Draco had his own private bedroom. It was in the top of one of the turrets of the castle. The room was spacious, there was a fireplace with a warm fire burning in the grate on the far side of the room, in front of it was a green rug with a small table and two chairs faacing the fire. Just to the left of the door was a large wardrobe and next to that on the other wall was the door to a bathroom. Positioned in the corner between the fire and the bathroom door was Draco's desk, scattered with pieces of parchment, books and quills. The right hand wall beyond the bed was a large curve and had tall windows overlooking the grounds in the direction of the quidditch pitch. Below the windows, also in a curve, was a comfortable window seat that ran the middle length of the windows.  
Saydee walked in after Draco and wondered to the middle of the room, looking around taking in the comfort and style of the whole room. Draco turned and locked the door behind him.  
  
"I didn't know you had your own room." Saydee said.  
  
"Yeah, it's not much, really." Draco answered, then quickly changed the topic. "I need to ask you something."  
  
"Alright." She replied, following him to the chairs in front of the fire and sitting in one.  
  
"I don't really know how to say this, but," he started, very uneasy with what he was going to ask, "I notice that you fall asleep in weird places, a lot." Saydee just stared back at him, unsure of how to answer. "I mean," he continued, seeing her confusion, "is there a reason?"  
  
"Draco, I was going to tell you, there was just never a good time to do it, well," tears where welling in her eyes already. "I haven't been able to sleep well, not since Sometime last year. I don't know if you know, but my father - is a death eater, and, and of coarse I was expected to follow the same path. But soon," More tears where now flowing down her cheeks and her voice was shaking. "I realized that that kind of life was, well not for me. I wanted to – to, be on the other side." Draco stared, dumbfound as she continued, he did not expect this. "I finally told my father at Christmas break last year and he, he." She finally broke down, memory flooding her.  
  
"It's alright." Draco comforted her.  
  
"He tried to kill me!" She shouted becoming almost angry now. "Well, not tried, he would have, but something stopped him. He told me to never come back."  
  
"He tried to kill you? How?"  
  
"With this," She said, showing him a black locket on a silver chain around her neck. "I've had since I was born, it's magically linked to my father, only he can take it off me and if he does, I – I'll die."  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! J/K! But what is this, another bit of a cliffhanger? How will Draco react? Does Saydee regret telling him? Will her secret get out? Tune in next time to find out! (Cheesy, I know!) Thank you guys for reading, and please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: AAAAHHHHH! I'm back! I know, I know, like year later but I had the BIGEST writer's block ever, but I finally figured out how to continue this story. I hope none of you hate me for taking so long, but it was really hard and promise it won't happen again because I have it all worked out in my mind and I am so excited. Well enough of me talking and back to the story!

Electrifying

Chapter 6

Draco woke in the middle of the night, his head spinning. The memories of the conversation only hours before came back to him. It was hard for him to come to terms with Saydee's story, and honesty. He always imagined that he would find a nice girl, with no problems, not a whole lot of weird things about her and that would be the one he really fell in love with. He just couldn't stay there, he had to think.

He left his chair by the dying fire and went to the door; he looked to his left and saw Saydee sleeping peacefully in his bed.

'I won't be gone for too long, she won't even know I've left, and when I come back I'll have it all figured out.' He thought then he closed the door behind him.

He walked down the cold stone steps past the doors of the other single rooms, occupied by other Slytherins. He heard something behind a door up ahead and he put up his guard, resuming his usually arrogance. The door opened silently and a girl stuck her head out.

"Ah, Draco, going for a midnight stroll?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, not that it is any of your concern." He sneered at his old girlfriend.

"You know I have always found your," she paused, "confidence, sexy." She said in a low whisper.

"What do you want?" Draco demanded bluntly.

"Oh, nothing. But would you like to come in?"

"Um," he hesitated, but for some odd reason he agreed, he couldn't understand why.

When he entered her room his thoughts immediately strayed from Saydee sleeping peacefully in his room, to the young girl before him.

"Make yourself comfortable," She said as she disappeared for a moment behind a curtain that divided the room, "though you've been here before." She emerged with a cup of tea and handed it to Draco, and motioned him to sit on the bed. They both did so and then began to talk. The conversation was nothing special until Pansy asked an unexpected question.

"Why did you leave me, Draco?" She asked almost innocently.

"I, I don't really know." He answered nervously.

"Really?" She asked, sitting up to her knees. "I think you do." She came closer to him, "But you," she took his shoulders, and pushed him back, so he was laying on his back, "can't say it," she was now on top of him, "because" leaning over him, "you" closer still, "regret . . . it." Then she kissed him, but Draco did not resist, instead he deepened the kiss and put his arms around her.

Pansy was like a drug to him, she made him feel really good for a short time, and he always wanted more, she was addicting, but very very bad for him. Draco couldn't pull himself away from her even if he wanted to.

A/N: Sort I know, but it is really heating up! I think I will post more before the weekend is out, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Two updates on the same day, does it make up for it yet? Well here you go.

Electrifying

Chapter 7

Saydee was sleeping quite contently when a distant noise reached her ears. It sounded like a door closing, but it was muffled. She couldn't explain it but suddenly she no longer felt safe. When she was asleep it wasn't really like sleeping, it was different, but she was soon plunged into a horrific nightmare. She was sitting in a dark and cold circular room, and it was damp. It felt like the dungeons of the castle but much more sinister. Then a tall figure approached her. He was clad in a long black cloak that seemed very heavy, it didn't flow. She could not see the man's face yet she knew who he was; he removed his hood and stepped into the narrow sliver of light coming from a single barred window.

"Saydee." When he spoke Saydee felt as if her entire body had been plunged into ice-cold water. "What are you doing? Do you think it would be all right, that I would never find you, I would never find out? This isn't a game. If you stay, it will make it much easier for me to get to you, through his father of course." The man raised his wand and pointed it at her on the floor. "No, now that would be too messy wouldn't it?" He asked sneeringly. He lunged forward for the locket on he neck, but she dodged, he began to throw violent curses at her but she was unarmed, then suddenly she awoke.

She was breathing quite heavily and the covers of the bed where twisted and thrashed.

"Draco!" She called out desperately, but there was no answer. "It was just a dream," she assured herself, "just another dream." But she was truly frightened, what the man had said in her dream was true, he would be able to get to her through Draco and his father, she had to talk to him. She got up looked around the room, but he was not there, so she left her things and decided to look for him in the common room.

As she descended the stairs she passed by a door that caught her attention for a moment, she leaned closer and listened.

Someone giggled, then she heard Pansy's voice, "Oh Draco!" Saydee gasped. She couldn't believe it, she was devastated. She stepped up a few steps quietly then ran the rest of the way back to Draco's room and grabbed her things and left for her own dormitory.

Draco returned to his room hours later, he couldn't understand what he had just done. Everything seemed to be a blur to him now. He looked at his bed expecting to see Saydee, but she was gone.

'Maybe it's for the best, I don't think I could face her right now.' He thought. 'She probably just woke up and went back to her dorm to avoid being in trouble in the morning.' He walked over to his desk and saw that some things where out of order, and there was a piece of parchment laying on top of everything, it read:

Draco,

This is goodbye.

Saydee

Draco read it over and over, he couldn't understand. He closed his eyes as his anger began to swell. He took a jar of potions ingredients from his desk and through it with great power, it reached the wall opposite him and smashed. He slammed his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, he stayed like that all night.

A/N: Another short one, I know, please review!


End file.
